Hime Amu,Duke Ikuto Rey tadase?
by Ziinect
Summary: Amu:y bailamos y bailamos y bailamos al ritmo de la musica toda la noche,hasta pense que mis pies sangrarian luego de verlo simplemente tuve deseos de bailar toda la noche sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos zafiro ,y para completar como broche de oro un tierno beso que dejo a todo el mundo con la boca abierta en especial a Hotori Tadase mi "prometido"
1. Chapter 1

Rima:Princesa princesa!- dijo mi sirvienta Rima, creo que me buscaba Amu: que pasa rima?- dije con mi tono desinteresado y tranquilo Rima: Rikka! la encontre!- dijo llamando a mi otra sirvienta Rikka y rima: majestad el conde Tsukyomi a llegado.-dijieron para luego hacerme una reverencia y retirarse , deje el libro que estaba leyendo sobre una mesita y me aleje hacia le balcon para ver a nuestro recien llegado, obviamente ya lo conocia , Tsukyomi Ikuto el duke de la rosa zafiro... pff todo un patan nunca me agrado en verdad. Por cierto olvide presentarme Soy Hinamuri Amu o mejor dicho Hime Hinamuri Amu, soy princesa de un peque o reino muy apartado de Japon muchos le dicen el reino de el jazmin , deve ser por nuestro amplio jardin de jazmines en la plaza central, no lo se y realmente no me interesa esto de ser princesa nunca fue una opcion no siempre tu abuela a la que nunca viste se aparece , te hace un cambio de look y te lleva a dios sabe donde. Como sea sigamos tengo 17 a os tengo ojos color ambar y mi cabello es rosado y llega a mi cintura .

AMU POV.

Por la ventana observe a un joven de no mas de 19 con cabello azulado ojos zafiro y tez morena , muy guapo , pero lo que me encabronaba de ese joven era su actitud siempre crellendo ser el mejor ains solo pensar en el me da ganas de sujetar ese , perfecto cuello y ahorcarlo ... (recarculando lo que acabo de decir... ) Amu:- QUE CARAJO ACABO DE DECIR!- creo que lo dije muy alto el joven me miro y se rio burlonamente. Mi abuela la querida reina Hatsune Miku pasaba por alli lo que recibi de ella pues fue un golpe de su abanico en mi boca dios como odio a esta tia... Bueno sigo relatando el joven entro al palacio y ni me di cuenta yo seguia observando por el balcon hasta que senti una fria mano colandose por mi espalda acariciandola me senti muy bien por un momento hasta que reaccione

Amu: HENTAI!- grite a todo pulmon, antes de decir algo una de esas manos tapo mi boca y la otra sigio acariciando mi espalda y luego beso mi cuello, si me sentia en el mismo cielo hasta que escuche su voz esa voz nunca la olvidare

?: mi lady , ahora sabran que eres mia -dijo esto en un tono sexy y burlon seria como burlsexy ? no lo se lo que recuerdo fue que pocos segundos despues mi cuello tenia una horrible marca de beso dios que diria mi abuela si los ve!

Amu: que has echo!-dije tocando la zona afectada, y mirando a mi emm manoseador ? acosador? nose solo lo vi y que gran desepcion me lleve...

ikuto: Yo Princesa- dijo levantando una mano en forma de saludo

Amu: HENTAI!... que has echo imbecil te odio! - dije tomando mi abanico y golpeandolo en su hombro

Ikuto: pues yo mas - enrollo una revista e hiso lo mismo que yo en mi hombro estuvimos haci un rato viendo quien odiaba mas a quien hasta que..

Neru: princesa , su abuela la llama.- dijo con el celular en la mano enviando un mensaje .

Amu: ya voy neru- dije haciendo una reverencia como pidiendole que se retire y haci lo iso.-tienes suerte insecto - dije para luego marcharme solo escuche una estupida risa tras de mi era ese infeliz como lo odiaba!.Aunque devo admitir que lo de antes no habia estado tan mal ...(recalculando) sacudi mi cabeza por la idiotes que habia pensado

Miku: querida toma asiento.- dijo mi abuela yo obedeci y me sente.-tu sabes que no estare siempre- dijo ella *ojala que no * pense yo. - bueno para poder dejarte mi reino deves estar bajo matrimonio por lo que hoy veras unos candidatos en el baile de esta noche si no decides pues bueno pasaremos a las fotos de los candidatos de otras partes del mundo te parece bien querida?- dijo en ese estupido tono dulce que yo conocia bien . yo solo asenti y me retire a buscar la ropa que mis sirvientas habian preparado.

en mi cuarto

tome el vestido era un hermoso vestido rosado con tonos blancos y violetas con un escote en V muy pronunciado , la falda era en capas y tenia un liston que se que en el centro donde se une el nudo tenia un corazon blanco que brillaba cuando le daba la luz , deje la ropa sobre la cama y me meti en la ducha .

15 minutos despues

estaba lista mi cabello lo deje suelto , solo tenia la tiara que era practicamente obligatoria, luego de un tiempo baje al salon de baile donde habia empezado el baile, el primero en pedirme bailar fue un joven un principe , me comunico Neru que por ser la mano derecha de mi abuela devia saber esas cosas. El era de cabello casta o ojos verdes esmeralda y tez morena todo un sue o... pero realmente no era mi tipo era demaciado hiperactivo aunque nos hisimos buenos amigos Souma Kuukai era su nombre jajaj que ni o .

Luego me toco bailar con un chico se llamaba Fujisaki Nagishiko, el Conde de La mesa real dijo Neru para luego hacer una reverencia ante el . Su cabello era largo de color violeta y ojos como los mios pero mas oscuros eran como marrones , era muy tranquilo y dominaba muy bien el arte de la danza la pase muy bien con el era muy guapo realmente,pero tampoco era lo que buscaba .Su gemela era muy agradable nos hicimos buenas amigas Fujisaki Nadeshiko si no me equivoco.

Luego aparecio otro joven,era de cabellos rubios y ojos verde azulados . Es un heredero me comunico Neru, heredero de la fortuna Kagemine junto a su hermana concluyo diciendo esto mi rubia , amiga? secretaria? nose no puedo ponerle una etiqueta. el no bailo conmigo solo bebimos algo y se retiro ... no habia mas candidatos al parecer.

al otro dia

Rikka y Rima: princesa despierte princesa!- dijieron al unisono moviendome despacio Amu: unos minutos mas porfavor-dijo perezosamente Rikka y Rima: ok ... u.u- dijieron resignadas sabian que no podian conmigo (N/A: amu rocks. Amu: -le gui o un ojo-)

en otro lado

ikuto cantaba una parte de una cancion en su balcon (este estaba al lado del balcon de amu)

Dice que soy un atrevido, y solo le doy un beso que diria de mi si supiera lo que quiero hacerle!  
que puedo hacer yo si a mi me gusta eso quiero tenerla en mi cama me pasaria la noche con ella dime a quien no le gusta eso dime a quien no le encantaria eso...

luego de esto estallo a carcajadas y se sonrojo un poco ya que penso en amu

ikuto: devo dejar de escuchar esa musica... hay amu .. -dijo esto para concluir y secar una lagrima que se le salio por la risa

en mi cuarto

Amu: dios pervertido ... -.- - si lo habia escuchado todo! estupido atrevidoo , dicho esto tome mi cambio de ropa y entre a ducharme hoy no tenia labores de princesa por lo que me puse unos calcetines a rallas largos que me tapaban las rodillas y me puse una falda negra con un top azul que decia Just Me! mi cabello lo arregle con una coleta y unas ligas color negras me puse unas converse azules y sali al jardin y la tragedia ocurrio.

Neru: Amu... donde estas!... Rima Rikka buesquenla!- dios devia correr y me choque con ese idiota el me tomo en brazos y me escondio en unos arbustos ,abrazandome fuerte para que ambos entraramos en el escondite . - que haces?!- dije acomodando mi falda ya que mis bragas estaban al descubierto... -maldito pervertido- dije esto con una gotita al estilo anime

Ikuto: sabe se orita muchas personas acostumbran a decir "Gracias"- dijo esto tomando mi barbilla y acercandome a su cara, yo mire hacia otro lado y me levante rikka me vio

rikka: rim...-dijo antes de que yo la interrumpiera

Amu: no viste nada rikka- dije como si la fuera a asesinar

Rika (estilo chibi): ehhh jejeje... no fue nada solo fantasmas uohhuoh (ruiditos de fantasma).-

Amu: okay duke pervertido devo marcharme tengo que elegir a mi futuro esposo dije esto de mala gana y fui hasta donde mi abuela

30 mins despues...

Miku: okay empezemos- dicho esto comenzo a pasar las fotos .

Neru: ohh ese es el conde Kaito un bombon es cantante y muy famoso por su buen gusto.- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos-

Amu: otro!- dije no muy emocionada

Neru: ohhhh el duke Kairi, experto en el arte de las espadas y la cultura ninja y los lentes lo hacen ver interesante .- dijo con la baba colgando

Amu: uyy que rarito! otroo!.-dije con cara de asco

Neru:-ohh buena eleccion majestad , el Principe Hotori Tadase es el proximo rey de su reino unico heredero , es bueno en el arte de la espada y es todo un caballero-finalizo con esta frase neru

no podia creerlo mis ojos me mentian? era todo un bombon (N/A: tadase me obligo llamen al 911 esta armado! . - Tadase: calla y escribe plebeya! T_T) esos ojos color rubi y su cabello

amu: el ! el es mi prometido! - con brillitos en los ojos y baba peor que neru, la mencionada y mi abuela me miraron al estilo chibi con gotitas en la cabeza.

Ziinect: les gusto? a mi me gusto escribirles! Amu: si, pero proque ikuto me manosea tanto T_T Ikuto: porque te amo -se acerca peligrosamente a amu-  
Amu: Anto- chan ayudame T_T Ziinect: emm todo por hoy bye! -poniendome en medio de los dos- 


	2. Chapter 2

Amu Pov.

Dias despues  
Luego de encontrar a mi prometido de manera poco ortodoxa me di un ba o y me acoste en la cama era muy temprano aunque sin razon alguna cai rendida en los brazos de morfeo

2 horas despues...

-Hime Amu Levantese onegai hime! levantese- me sacudian bruscamente mis sirvientas -Rikka Rima callaos quiero dormir- dije perezosamente mientras me voltiaba para seguir durmiendo -plan B rima?-  
-plan B rikka-

15 minutos despues

-Rima Rikka Bakas!-grite a todo pulmon ya que las idiotas me habian arrojado agua helada -Sumimasen hime pero su abuela esta muy enfadada no la encuentra a usted y hasta el primer ministro la esta buscando -dijieron mientras me hacian una reverencia, luego de esto se retiraron. Como era lo mas logico para hacer me di un ba o y al salir escogi mi ropa

-carajo! olvide la cena de presentacion de hoy- luego de recordar esto corri tal corre caminos y llame a mi peque a chara -Miki ven rapido porfavor!-  
-Amu-chan que pasa?-dijo mi chara frotando sus ojos ya que la habia despertado -miki hoy es mi cena de presentacion necesito dise os no tengo que ponerme!-dije peque a chara comenzo a dibujar mostrando dise o tras dise o -ese es miki!, hazme ese onegai-dije suplicante Oki doki amu-chan- dijo esbozando una sonrisa mi amiga azulada.-dibujo dibujar dibujado!... Taran ! amu chan estas preciosa!  
-Arigato miki-le dije haciendo una reverencia-

unos minutos despues en el salon principal

-donde estara esa ni a!- caminaba de un lado al otro abanicandose la reina miku perseguida por neru quien se ponia detras de ella por si se desmayaba... sip la reina era muy dramatica.  
Luego de cepillar mi cabello y ponerme la tiara baje por las largas escaleras del salon principal, casi tropiezo ya que todos voltiaron a verme y me puse vestido era Blanco con destellos rojos era Straples y la falda caia en capas tenia un mo o que adornaba mi cuello era color rojo (aqui en argentina llamamos straples cuando el vestido no tiene mangas ni tirantes para sujetarse solo se sujeta con el busto) mi cabello lo habia dejado suelto me habia rizado las puntas y el flequillo caia sobre uno de mis ojos

Todos: Sugoi!- comenzaron a aplaudirme , podia escuchar los alagos de los jovenes y los suspiros de las ni as envidiosas conocia a muchas devo admitir,al llegar al final de la escalera el Principe Kuukai y el Conde Nagishiko me esperaban con las manos extendidas para llevarme hasta la persona con la cual seria mi primer baile ... casi muero al ver quien era.

-I..ikuto-dije tragando saliva mientras los mencionados de antes entregaban mi mano a el -Hime ,se ve nerviosa no la mordere amenos que lo pida.- dijo a mi oido casi en un susurro luego beso mi mano y me sonroje levemente. Bailamos ,y Bailamos pieza tras pieza me perdi en sus ojos tuve que admitirlo me perdi en sus hermosos ojos zafiro,casi como un reflejo mis ojos bajaron a sus labios para luego volverse a enfocar en sus ojos... el noto mi repentino movimiento y rio por lo bajo tomo mi cintura firmemente y me acerco mas a el yo coloque mis manos en su cuello y bailamos , podia sentir su respiracion y el sentia la mia solo espero que no escuchara latir mi corazon latia muy rapido y cada ves mas y mas! y mas! nuestros labios se rozaron y creo que alli fue cuando el idiota me podia enamorarme no podia estaba practicamente comprometida y esa noche conoseria a mi futuro esposo.

-caballero-dijo un joven tocando el hombro de ikuto.-me permite una pieza con la dama?-lugo de hacernos una reverencia comenze a bailar con el joven su cabello era rubio y sus ojos eran color rubi ERA EL! era Hotori Tadase no habia duda

-eres tadase verdad?-le dije al oido -si mi lady , tu eres la Princesa amu verdad?- me susurro -pues, si cuantas jovenes conoce usted de cabello rosado y ojos ambarinos?- dije en tono de burla, ambos comenzamos a reir -pues, me alegro de que mi futura esposa sea tan hermosa y tan simpatica a la ves-dijo besando mi mejilla -etto... ohhh mira la hora devia verme con mi abuela! dios se me fue el tiempo mientras bailaba con el duke lo siento mucho hotori-kun devo irme-hise una reverencia y comenze a correr hacia los jardines de rosas que habia tras el castillo entre en un peque o laberinto , donde en el centro del mismo habia una gran fuente , muy poca gente la habia podido ver ya que era casi imposible llegar al centro, unas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas me sentia como si hubiera traicionado a ikuto aunque el no me amaba ni nada de eso y era mas que imposible que yo no me casara con tadase -Que me pasa? que me pasa kami sama ayudame nose que me ocurre -dije mientras veia como mi reflejo se distorsionaba en el agua de la fuente cuando el agua se quedo quieta distingui otro reflejo y puedo asegurar que no era mio . senti como me abrazaban por la cintura yo trate de safarme del abrazo pero no pude

-Hime dejeme estar haci unos momentos mas...- me dijo el yo sabia quien era por lo que me voltie hacia el y lo abraze fuertemente tambien.  
Fin amu pov.  
Ikuto pov.

Luego de bailar tanto tiempo con amu note que cada ves que ella se quedaba mirando mis ojos mi corazon latia mas rapido como si se quisiera salir, cuando quise decirle algo un idiota me pidio bailar con ella, como tengo modales se lo permiti, aunque no pude sacarles los ojos de encima cuando el infeliz beso su mejilla senti una furia muy profunda por ese tipo, y cuando vi que ella salio corriendo con los ojos tan humedos casi le rompo la cara si no hubiera estado en un baile tan importante lo hubiera hecho, la segui hasta un laberinto muy apratado del castillo y vi como su reflejo se distorionaba por culpa de sus lagrimas , no pude aguantar ver esa escena por lo que salte de mi escondite sin que me notara y la abraze por la cintura , cuando comenzo a forsejear para que la suelte le dije que me dejara estar haci con ella unos momentos mas cuando se voltio y me abrazo fuertemente mis sentimientos se aclararon cai rendido a sus pies me habia enamorado como esos idiotas que se ven por la tele sabes los que hacen idioteses por esa chica que aman .Juro que haria la mayor estupidez del mundo si fuera por estar con ella ,comenze a sentir como mi camisa se humedecia por sus lagrimas...

-perdoname ikuto ,perdoname-decia ella con la voz entristecida como si algo le doliera demaciado -pero si no has echo nada amu-le dije acariciando sus cabellos para que se calmara luego dirigio su mirada hacia mi se puso en puntas de pie cerro sus ojos y me beso tiernamente,al principio estaba confundido pero luego correspondi al beso,lamentablemente nos separamos por falta de aire .Ella coloco su cabeza en mi pecho tomo mi mano ,y su otra mano la coloco en mi hombro e hiso que pusiera mi mano libre en su cintura y comenzamos a bailar ... no habia musica pero igual fue como magico.  
-

Ziinect:tengo algo en mi ojo disculpen snif snif*  
Amu: muy lindo lastima por el idiota de tadase , oye no viste a ikuto verdad?  
Ikuto(corriendo al gay): vente aqui tu cobarde donde te ponga una mano encima te mato!  
Tadase:Anto-chan ayuda!  
Ziinect(haciendome la que no oigo): los veo la proxima minna nose si seguirlo o lo dejo aca jajaj :3 byee Amu ikuto y el Gay: dejen review! o les mandamos a tadase a que los viole ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ziinect: Ultimo cap de este fic lod eje hace mucho lose don't kill me o.o**

**Amu ikuto y tadase: yay alfinal sabremos si murió tadase /n.n/**

**Ziinect: emm si claro**

* * *

Dias después de esto, la boda de tadase y amu aun debía celebrarse, aun asi, en el momento que amu estaba poniendoe su vestido gruesas lagrimas caian de sus ojos, ella quería a ikuto.. Su ikuto, lo amaba como no había duda, no quería casarse con alguien que no fuera el, sentía morir cada que pensaba su vida con tadase.. La dejaron sola y ella prosiguió arreglándose, hasta que escucho como unas piedras golpeaban su ventana, ella observo allí, y vio a ikuto.

-Princesa!, arrojece de allí, vengo a secuestrarla y vivir una vida juntos!-dijo el mientras ponía sus brazos para atraparme, no lo ense dos veces arroje el velo y lo tire al piso junto con el ramo y salte a los brazos de mi amado, nos montamos en su caballo y nos fuimos de ese lugar, escuche noticias de que tadase había enloquecido y jurado veganz a aikuto, días después se lo encuentra muerto en la tina de su baño, con una daga en su corazón, y los ojos bien abiertos demostrando su locura.

En cuanto ami, bueno, solo les dire, que estoy felizmente casada con el amor de mi vida, tenemos un hijo Ruk, y me encuentro esperando a mi dulce niña, esa es mi historia… La historia de la princesa Amu Hinamori, quien rompió con las reglas de la etiqueta para seguir a su corazón…

* * *

**Ziinect: Yupi ya termine /._./**

**Amu e ikuto: Mato a tadase, amamos este fic ._.b**

**Ziinect: dejen reviews si? n.n**


End file.
